Many diaper-like devices have been designed for dogs and other small quadrupeds. Some of these resemble diapers for human infants in that they are unitary, encircle the dog's body and fasten at its belly. In that respect they are inconvenient to use as animals often resent being turned over on their backs. Others comprise a harness of some sort and an absorbent pad or receptacle detachable therefrom. The harness in some embodiments extends around the dog's legs. Again the fastening means to hold the harness in place and to attach the pad or receptacle thereto are on the dog's flanks or belly and are likewise inconvenient to use. Other devices comprise trousers of a sort, sometimes with elastic waist band and leg bands, in which the dog must be dressed, which operation may present difficulties.